Infatuation Fascination
by Perfumey
Summary: [Envy x Lust] It wouldn’t be the first time that Envy had watched her touch herself, and he certainly hoped that it would not be the last. For, how could one not wish to be with a woman that was literally the epitome of lust? RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Did you really think that I did? REALLY!? OMG! I'm so flattered! No, but seriously, what use are these dislaimers? I mean, everyone knows that I don't own ::shot::

**Read:**_ I have no excuse for this besides the fact that I am sexually frustrated since the breakup with my _::holds back temper:: _ex. I realized that all of my fics have been centering on Naruto, and then I thought "OH NOES! I'M LEAVING OUT ENVY! I MUST WRITE A FMA!"_

_So, I sat down and wondered what I could write-dedicate to the evil homunculus that is jealousy. Thus, you have this fic, which is titled correctly—that is no typo.  
_

* * *

**Infatuation Fascination:**

**  
**  
Seven sins, seven names: Pride, Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth.

The jealous sin often wondered if his sinfulness had not gotten confused along the way, thus deciding that it wasn't sure if it was all envious or just a horny bastard. More than often his sinfulness bordered solely on rage and revenge. So perhaps it had gotten perplexed over that also; mimicking the young sin that was Wrath. He could also be very greedy. So maybe, Envy concluded, he was a mix of all sins. After all, he could transform into anyone he so desired, so was it not feasible to assume that his indulgence could also? Either way, he had no complaints about himself.

His eyes glazed over as he watched the woman writhe about on the rooftop. The plus side to his perch was the view. Oh yes, the view. It was a wonderful view, and he had no grievance about the scene before him.

A leer danced across his face as the woman's pale hand, free of any cloth or glove that usually covered it, dipped between her thighs and began tracing slow circles up the heated flesh, longing to touch the forbidden fruit. No pun intended. Envy chuckled wickedly to himself, patting himself on the back for his sneakiness. Oh yes, he was sneaky. Poor, aching female had no idea he was spying on her from atop the street light. Though he had to admit, he should have changed into a small form, because if someone were to look up and see him, they might find it odd that a seemingly late-teenaged boy was perched on a space that was well in the air, and no larger than his own fist. He was unwavering, so maybe they would assume him to be a misplaced gargoyle? Unlikely. He shrugged. What did he care anyway; he was having his fun.

He narrowed his eyes at the seen, sharp teeth edging out from his laughing grin. Lust really didn't know how to control herself, he thought, smile widening. In his book, that was a good thing. A homunculus often got bored on the job when scouting, and Lust more than often provided Envy with wonderful entertainment. Such as tonight. Forget the Elric shrimp; this busty woman had the sin's full attention.

It wouldn't be the first time that Envy had watched Lust touch herself, and he certainly hoped that it would not be the last. Though he had never 'participated' in her deed, it was a marvelous thing to watch. Lust was always so…temptingly striking when she brought herself to the intended peak. He liked how her pale cheeks flushed bright pink and she gnawed her bottom lip. More than not, Envy found himself pondering very naughty things while simply sitting around with the voluptuous sin. He often wondered what it would be like to be on top of the woman; feel her arch and clench against him; see and hear those wonderful things up close.

Envy was by no means 'innocent' in the area of sex—or any area for that matter. However, fucking pathetic, contemptible humans was nothing, he imagined, compared to sex with someone…like himself. Would Lust be 'different' from human females? He thought that perhaps she would be. Certainly looked it. Besides, how could one not wish to be with a woman that was literally the epitome of lust? Lust _was_ lust, and oh, he bet grinding into her would send him flying.

She looked like she was getting close to release, Envy observed as he shifted the elbow that was laid across his arched knee. Damn, his fun would end soon, and off it would be to find a weak mortal to give him his own orgasm, be it sexual or carnage. Either way, he would have a hell of a lot of tension to get rid of after Lust was finished.

It was a pity that he could not simply pounce her. Or jump on over and ask to join n a more polite way. She'd decline, he knew. And once the refusal had been shouted—his head nearly sliced clean off—the woman would huff away, and her 'sessions' would end. Envy certainly didn't want that. And so he would just watch his…obsession. No, obsession was incorrect, because he was not infatuated with Lust. He simply wanted to fuck her a good round to satiate his curiosity. But that wasn't happening, so he would settle for a good show. A very good show.

He absently licked at his lips and watched her bring her left leg up. Her hand had left her center, and she was teasing herself. The other hand was working over the peaked nipples through the unique cloth of her tight-fitted dress. She moaned and Envy refused to believe that he had shivered because of it. Lust ran her finger slowly up her slit, dress pooling around her waist with her bottom fully exposed. She began the circling and rolling of her clit, jerking and bucking against her skilled hand.

Envy shook his head with another chuckle. The female sin was risky, that was for sure. He liked that kinkiness about her; surely the maintenance man for this lumber shop would have quite the shock if he ventured upon the eight story rooftop.

Lust arched slightly, hips bucking frantically as her mouth dropped open to a silent O. He was too far away to hear them at their best, but Envy could pick up her pants and gasps. What he wanted to hear from those wet, full lips was moaning. Or his name. That would be even better, a combination of both.

His smirk widened more so and he licked his lips once again, unaware that he was leaning forward and about to tumble from the post.

The female sin stopped her rubbing, teasing herself once more, and Envy growled, eyes narrowing. She was good apparently, but he was better, he knew. Her two digits slicked down to her entrance and she dipped them in. She pushed them in further and then pulled them out, gasping and bringing her other leg up only slightly. So close. Her fingers quickened their thrusting and finally she moaned. But it was quite, too quite for Envy's tastes. He bit the inside of his lip and stifled the sound that was trying to escape his overly dry throat. All the drool seemed to be collecting in his mouth. And on his lips.

Oh, he was drooling! Envy scowled, inwardly scolding himself, and wiped at his chin with the back of his limp hand. Meanwhile, he noted as he jerked his head back to his personal show of pleasure, Lust was working herself quite well. Quite well indeed. Those slick, sticky fingers had gone back to her clit, only to dip within her inner-folds a second later. She continued to repeat the action and Envy's eyes widened with glee. Hers, however, had squeezed tightly closed. And she was moaning. Yes! That's what he had been waiting for, but even more so, what he was still waiting for…

And she hit.

Calling out perhaps a bit too loudly in the nightly silence, Lust jerked against herself and thrashed about. Envy found himself panting with want as Lust swallowed and tried to calm her own breathing, her cheeks pink and sparkling with sweat. Fist clenching and unclenching by his side, Envy licked his wide grin once more—

and he fell from his perch… Luckily, Envy always landed on his toes.

Dusting himself off, the lean man put his hands on his hips and made his way to find his own orgasmic experience. And tomorrow, he would repeat the act, and Lust be, unknowingly, the cause of it.

* * *

**Read: **_Hope you enjoyed this small bit of smut. It's nothing much, really, but I do hope it's not horrible. I was actually considering continuing it with more of Envy's perv-watching. Throw in some Envy solo. And of course some Envy x Lust interaction ::wiggles brows::_

But don't count on it if I don't get some reviews! So yeah, you know the drill! Pwease…?  



	2. Chapter 2

**Read: **_What's this? Continuing it already? Why, yes, I am! I typed this here update in an hour! Woot! New record! I just couldn't resist doing so while I'm in the kink—no pun intended…::cough::_

Anyways, read and review! If you don't review, I'll…I'll…I'll…um…CRY! You don't want to see me cry do you?

* * *

He swallowed hard, leaning back against the wall to one of the mansion's many rooms. It was musky and stale, smelling of dust that had settled for far too long; however, the sin ignored his surroundings, instead opting to close his inhuman eyes, wetting his lips, and envisioning the scene he had witnessed only moments ago. Only this time, in his mind, he would be in on the act. His fantasy, his choices, and oh, what he could picture doing to Lust; what he could picture her doing to him as the water from the hot shower beat down on her back.

Envy allowed his skort to pool around his ankles. The throbbing between his legs had gotten too strong to ignore, and he trailed his hand down his flat stomach slowly, sucking a breath through his teeth in a hiss at the tingles that shot through his groin. Unlike Lust, he would waste no time in torchering himself. Why would he when he had just been subject to suffering by watching a very lustful, pardon the pun, woman masturbate as she took her shower? God, if he were to wait any long, Envy thought that he might just kill over from ache. Normally when he 'helped himself', Envy would stroke and rub his body before giving in and pumping his hardened shaft, but today was not one of those 'normal' days. He was far to bent up.

Grunting, he brushed his thumb over the head of his penis, slicking the drops of pre-cum over the tip. He took in a deep breath and let it out quickly as he cupped his shaft and gave himself one good stroke.

"Ah," he sighed, mouth falling slightly open. He hummed in bliss from the back of his throat as he continued the strokes. So lost in his pleasure, poor Envy didn't hear the creaking in the hallway. He didn't notice the door beside of him slide open. He only continued to visualize running his tongue over Lust's neck. Her hand doing the work that his was currently responsible for. Pulling her hair—he'd always wanted to do that.

"Envy?" a confused voice piped from beside of him.

The sin squeaked and jerked his hand away, eyes flying wide as he swung his head around.

"Gluttony!" the spiky haired man yelled in rage. "Get the fuck out!"

The round, forever hungry sin cocked his large head to the side, a pure face of innocence as he held a finger to his chocolate covered lips.

"Get! Out!"

Giving a yelp of his own, Gluttony scattered out the door, leaving it wide open. Envy growled, baring his teeth, and slammed both fist against the wall behind him as he shoved forward. He slammed the door, nearly tripping over his skort. All sense of blood flow had jumped upward to his face. He sighed heavily, securing the hem around his slender hips. So much for his date with his hand, he thought as he heard the shrill voice of his Master coming from a short distance away. Clearly he would be getting no privacy this morning.

Stalking down the hallway as the door slammed behind him, Envy began to picture another, less erotic scene in his head. One where he was slaughtering both Gluttony and Dante with his bare hands.

-  
That night found Envy in the kitchen. He absently stirred the glass of water before him with his finger as he leaned over the table top, slouched in a backward-facing chair. His narrowed eyes glared at Gluttony's back as the fat thing munched from an open refrigerator. The frustrated sin wondered if Dante would be terribly mad at him if he were to 'accidentally' stab the fat pig to death. 'Not mean' to walk away, leaving him to drown the rest of his death in his own puddle of blood. Yes, she would be angry. He tossed the idea out the window and picked the glass up, downing the water in one swig.

Envy got up from his chair with the grace of an elephant on a trapeze. He was suddenly very bored, and no amount of fantasy homicide would entertain him.

"Glutton," he asked, voice quick with the hints of a grudge, "where's Lust?"

"Lust got dirty," Gluttony said. His mouth was full and he was still facing his dinner.

Shower then. Well that would make the female sin's second one in a single day. Envy figured that the woman must have had a messy mission earlier with the guards near the Brigadier's office. Oh well, all the better. She'd be doing a lot of scrubbing, and that was fine with him.

Making his way down the hall and up the staircase, the sin grinned. Maybe he could make up for his ruined morning. All he had to figure out was how to get into the locked bathroom. He frowned as he wiggled the doorknob discreetly. Clearly, Lust was trying to keep everyone out. He recalled that she hadn't been very concerned with locked doors that morning. Oh well. No matter, he told himself.

His lip twitched upward in a smirk as the flashes of blue and white sparked up around his changing body. When the odd light stopped, Envy chuckled softly. He reached up and rolled his 'new' shoulder, grinning at the feel of metal against flesh. The form he had taken had an advantage to getting in locked doors. And that was because he had mimicked the bladed arm rather than normal automail. With a widening grin, Envy inwardly snickered at his amazing stealth skills and slid his blade down the crease of door-and-wall.

At the sound of a popping lock, in no way heard above the rushing water in the room, the jealous man slipped into the room. Unnoticed. His leer broadened as he stopped and closed the door behind him, locking it once more and reverting back to his prefered appearance. The bathroom was L shaped, and so he was currently hidden behind the entry wall. The shower, God bless, was just on the other side, facing the window. And his 'throne' for the show was just ahead of him. It actually faced the sink, and one would have to turn in order to view the bathing woman. However, Envy, not wishing to strain himself while watching the beauty, had conceived a way to go about his pervery in an ingenious way. By opening the medicine cabinet mirror, angling it so that it caught the shower, and plopping down, hidden as he watched. Lust had never noticed. He hoped that she never would, otherwise bath time would be ruined. Well, for him.

And so he set about his routine.

Once seated, Envy relaxed back and peered at the mirror. The shower was one with a glass door, so there was no curtain in his way. He smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the candle light. Apparently Lust liked to set the mood, even if she was only by herself. He liked that. It was…erotic. Plus, the candles smelled amazing. Shifting, he let his head rest against the wall, back pressed to the top-lid of the toilet. He let out a contented sigh, eyes lidded and grin wide, as he watched Lust scrub at her scalp. Her chin was tilted upward, the spraying water hitting her neck and dripping down the curves of her body. She massaged at her scalp, suds of soap running down her arms and dropping onto her round hips. Envy watched as Lust rolled he neck a bit, obviously feeling relaxed and in heaven amongst the steam and water. Well, the most heaven that a sin could think of getting. Envy had his own 'heaven'. He snickered at the thoughts that ran through his head.

Biting his lip, Envy hummed. He could already feel his body heating up, begging for the release it had been deprived of earlier that day. Deciding that he was definitely enjoying himself, the man hooked his thumbs under the hem of his skort and slid his bottoms down to his feet. Clad in only his tight fitting top, Envy relaxed back once again. Lust would slice him to bits if she stepped out of the shower and caught him. Knowing this, Envy still remained. It wasn't as if she could kill him. Only ruin the fun for good. But he doubted that would happen, because the moment he saw that she was ready to exit her shower, Envy would do exactly what he usually did when 'peeping'; he'd gather his pants back up and slip out faster than the busty sin could wrap a towel around her body. He'd never been caught once and tonight would be no different, he knew.

Watching her rinse her tresses, Envy let a sultry smirk wash over his face. He ran his fingers up his abs, leaving his other arm to rub at his thigh. Slipping his fingers under the bottom of his too-tight shirt, the sin struggled a bit to make enough room to fit his hand. He managed it and began tracing circles around his sculpted chest, zeroing in on his hardened nipples and taking one between his fingers. He grunted and his breathing began to pick up. His nipples were not the only things growing hard.

Hissing through his clenched teeth, he narrowed his eyes at the mirror, transfixed in the scene of Lust as she rubbed her belly with the bar of soap. It slipped from her hands and she knitted her brow but did not pick it up. Envy was not bothered because without the soap bar, his female compadre would have to use her hands. All for the better. He imagined that it was his hands touching her body. He bet she was smooth.

As he continued to tease his nipples, heat rushed through his body. He swallowed and stopped mid-rub on his thigh. He slid his hand between his thighs and toyed with his sack for a moment. Something vibrated in his throat, and Envy bit down on his tongue to hush himself. He was usually good about keeping himself quiet, but being as pent up as he was, the sinful man was finding it rather hard to do. He would force himself to shut up, though, and swallow the moan that was built up in his throat. He grasped his shaft and gave himself a few good pumps. His throat had gone dry, and he licked his lips, swallowing repeatedly to gather saliva. His heart rate was rapid as the strokes and pumps continued, the sound of his small huffs tangling with rushing water and Lust's cheerful humming. Oh, if the woman only knew.

Envy ran his index finger down the vein along the underside of his penis and jerked slightly.

"Shit," he breathed to himself, leaning forward a tad. The hand that had been toying with his upper body had stopped and was gripping the air beside of his leg. Panting, he groaned faintly, jerks, pumps, and all of the like becoming frenzied and loosing sense of rhythm.

Envy slammed his back against the toilet, head rapping the wall as he felt his balls tighten. His free hand slapped the side of his 'seat' simultaneously with his release. Lost in pleasure, Envy barely managed to keep quiet the sounds that left him. His eyes squinted and his head lolled to the side, but he managed to keep his gaze on the image of Lust in the mirror.

He let out a heavy breath, feeling the warmth on his hand and thighs as he finished himself and relaxed to catch his breathing. He swallowed the ball of spit in his mouth and grinned a toothy grin as Lust shot a gaze out of the shower. Oops, she was suspecting something. He shouldn't have slammed against the wall. Envy knew that had been the big mistake. Luckily he was still hidden and she hadn't noticed the angled mirror.

It was going to be stretching it, but he hurried and grabbed a wad of tissue paper to wipe himself and the toilet seat off, quickly tossing it into the wastebasket in the corner and pulling up his skort. He slinked out the door just as the shower head was turned off.

Ah yes, he was _good_. With any luck, Lust would think nothing of the mirror's position.

* * *

**Read:**_ Well, regardless of the amount of reviews, it was just far to tempting to continue with more Envy perversion. I'm really having fun with this, as if you can't tell._

Believe it or not, I typed this up while sitting outside on this HOT HOT—for heaven's sake won't it rain already?—day. I was supposed to be watching my sister and her friends have their fun at the park, and so I brought the good ol laptop to keepme_ company. I'm bad, I know. How dare I write something like this while sitting in a park! The nerve!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: **_Omg...fixed a couple spelling mistakes. And thanks so much to TheFoxgirlKitsune for pointing out that dumb mistake of 'kunoichi'. There's a very good explanation for that, trust me. Anyhow...sorry for those mistakes, and I'm syre that there's more. I'll fix 'em later. Right now I have to go study for my driving exam :p_

* * *

It was early. Envy stopped tossing the object in his hand up in the air and sat it on the nightstand that was beside a bed he'd never actually slept in. Sleep was something that someone who technically isn't human—according to Dante, doesn't need. But this was coming from the same woman that told him it wasn't possible for homunculi to dream, either. Envy had found both statements to be false. Once, when he had slept, not because he was tired, but because he wanted to test the theory, he had dreamed. And he had never wanted to sleep again.

It was entirely possible to scare the hell out of a sin. His nightmare had done just that for nearly a week when he was 'younger'. He supposed that it wasn't meant for the spawn of Satan to sleep peacefully.

Looking over to the small belled-alarm clock, the man sighed. It was only a little after four. Dante wouldn't have any requests or missions for at least two more hours. Falling back with his legs off of the bed, Envy looked up at the speckled ceiling and wondered what he could do to pass time. He guessed that he could go tract down Wrath and figure some way to torcher the brat. But not to misunderstand; Envy only liked to piss Wrath off, just so he could hit him. The kid deserved a good knock to the head every once in a while, anyway. He was loud mouthed and over angered too easily. Always complaining and clinging to his 'mother'. And Sloth didn't do anything to discourage the behavior. No, she just let him call her 'mommy' and follow her like a lap dog. It made him sick.

Sick because no one had ever treated him that way.

He'd never had anyone to call 'mother'. The one time he had made the mistake, in the first few months of his creation, of calling Dante mother had only earned him a calm and disgusted look. She had told him bluntly that he was not human and therefore had no mother. He should look at it as having a leader, someone to obey. But never a mother.

So if he had not been allowed delusions, then why should Wrath be?

Huffing, he sat up and stood to his feet. Being mean to Wrath wasn't really what he had an itching to do in at this early hour. Or late. Whichever way a person wanted to look at it. He wondered if maybe he should just go out for a 'walk'…

Deciding against even that, Envy stretched and pushed his hair behind his ear. Looked like Wrath was his only option. Swinging open the door to his so called room, the sin began to walk down the long corridor, not bothering to shut the bedroom behind him. He trudged albeit sulkingly over the red, flower patterned rug and passed by Sloth's empty room. He could tell it was empty because it was also left open. He passed Gluttony's room and heard no noises, so he decided that Fatso was elsewhere. The room after that, he recalled, eyes narrowing, had been Greed's. It was empty now, probably for good.

Narrowed eyes changed to a look of dancing as he stopped suddenly before the next door. He could hear Wrath bouncing that moronic ball he had found in the basement. Smirking, he reached for the doorknob and then…he halted, ear twitching. His brow knitted and he looked down into space, listening in on the sounds on the other side of the hall. He kept his hand on the knob but loosened it. The ball stopped its bouncing; however, Envy was paying it no mind, as he was too intent on keening in on the muffled sounds coming from another sin's bedroom. No way was Lust sleeping.

Snorting quietly, Envy let go of the door knob. Oh yes, he had just spotted his meal ticket, and oh it sounded divine. He supposed that the poor woman was either trying her damndest to move something rather heavy, or se was taking part in an in-place jog that had been going on for hours on end. Or...she was doing what he _knew_ she was doing. Which was all the better. Best way to spend the early morning, in his opinion.

Taking a step away from Wrath's door, the sin was all too eager to kick his day off to a good beginning. He was stopped dead in his tracts, though, when the youngest of sins opened his door and looked up at him with an annoyed looked.

"What?" he growled at the man's back.

Envy's eyes narrowed to slits. He stiffened. Looking over his shoulder with features that made Wrath look thrown, he planted a firm fist to his hip and swung around. Wrath took a couple steps backward.

"You don't scare me, Envy," the boy stated firmly, trying for his worth to look intimidating right back. "I could easily pulverize you."

Amusing. The kid seemed to think he was actually capable of it. Envy grinned. "Oh?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "Now leave me alone before I prove it."

"Oh, I'll leave you alone, kid."

Wrath's large eyes followed Envy's hand as he pressed it to the edge of the door, his other still on his hip like a semi-feminine drill sergeant. He strummed his fingers, but Wrath held his ground and continued to wait for his pain in silence. Envy felt his lip curl in a sneer. He really wouldn't be so mad at the brat if he hadn't interrupted his journey to 'the promise land'. In truth, for every time that Envy hit the kid or yelled at him, there was a time when he flicked his nose or spoke civil…somewhat civil. As civil as it got with the child, that was. Today was not a nose flicking day. Today was an angry, pissed off kind of day.

"Still not scared," Wrath chided, shaking his head from side to side and copying Envy's pose.

"You should be, because you're not leaving this room until you rot and turn into red _powder_!" Envy flared, slamming the door abruptly. The older sin huffed and shook his head as he heard Wrath grab hold of the mangled doorknob, yelling from the other side, demanding freedom or else.

"Real scared, brat. You've got me pissing my pants," he mumbled, walking away from the severely damaged door. He felt his mood lighten and he grinned once more, looking head on at the door before him. Oh Lust, where for art thou lust?

Chuckling darkly, he stood in front of the door, catching the sounds coming in quiet murmurs. She had taken it down a notch since his little visit at the beach. A shame, a crying shame. Her cries were so pleasing to the ear. He looked down at the obstacle before him, wondering how he was to spy on her in her own room. And then Wrath gave him an idea.

"The window, huh?" he repeated what had been yelled by the boy. "Window it is—" He stopped, mouth open mid word, and tottered. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? Had the voice in that room just spoken to him? Uh oh. There was about to be bloodshed. Lust's muffled words, clearly aimed at 'whoever was in front of her door', came again. He listened, trying to see if he had heard correctly.

_"I said,"_ the hushed voice said in a somewhat irritated way, _"if you're going to find a way to watch, you may as well come in the easy way…Envy. I know it's you."_

He thought that she had to be pulling his leg. Letting him on. She was kidding! Wasn't she? However, if she was serious, who was he to pass up the offer? Feeling his lips tug up again, he put his hand on her doorknob. He stooped first, deciding that he should double check before attempting entry. No use in loosing any body parts. Dear God no, that would be tragic. Uncertain of how he should go about this—for it was new to him—Envy knitted his brow and searched for what he should probably ask.

"Uh…Lust?" he began. He heard nothing and decided that he should just go on. If she had some sick trick up her sleeve, then he could easily pin her down and knock the shit out of her for it. He'd never actually hit _Lust_ or Sloth, but if the bustier of the two were to leave him no option…well. But he didn't think it would come to that. She wasn't the type to play stupid games with people unless she was ordered to. Which she hadn't been. Although…it seemed awfully fishy to him. So unrealistic. All this time, he had been apprehensive about approaching her when she was…in one of her moments. He'd always thought she would rather kill over dead than allow anyone to join her unless invited personally from the sin herself, much less him of all people and homunculi, someone who was…well…in a way they were related, he realized.

"Hm…"

Not that it concerned him.

"Lust, if you're shitting me, I swear I'll rip out your guts and string them around the mansion."

_"Well…won't they make lovely decorations."  
_  
"Muh?" He arched a brow. All sense of sentence had left him. Indeed, the woman on the other side of that bedroom door sounded completely serious. Blinking a few times to see if he was not imagining this, Envy shook his head, smirking. He turned the doorknob.

-  
Lust's back was to the headboard, grating against it in a slow rhythm as the man against her thrust with surprising tenderness. She tightened her legs around his waist as he squeezed her hips, signaling her to do so. The added tightness caused her to gasp and arch against him, her head squishing against the wood. She panted, nails biting into Envy's back and shoulder. He growled in warning. Pain was something he disliked, and he disliked it even more in the middle of doing the horizontal twist.

His hand snaked from her thigh and inward, dipping between their meeting sexes. He bit down on his bottom lip, top one arching slightly, and dipped his searching fingers against her spread bundle of nerves that was so eagerly bucking against him. At first he chose to rub along side the edge of her swollen button, but, after get rather sick of that—though he was sure that she wasn't—Envy slid another finger along side and took the nub between them. He applied needed pressure, maybe a bit more than was needed, but hell, he liked to hear women scream, what could he say? Grinning, he began rubbing Lust yet gain, this time in a whole new way, and she really seemed to like it, he noticed.

Her back arched again. This time however, he caught sight of something that was out of place; the jealous sin, panting against her harsher with each thrust, caught sight of the wince from the corner of his eye, cheek pressed to the crook of her neck. He licked absently at his lips and slowed—stopping his hands completely but only stopping his other 'helper' for a second, to shift them so that she was not so crushed to the rough headboard. It wasn't as though he cared that she was in discomfort, but he'd rather this was good for the both of them, seeing as it was something he'd been longing for, for quite some time.

"Better?"

She looked at him and swallowed once, breathing way off and heart racing. "Yeah…"

He smirked crookedly and went about what they had been doing. He knew she was likely wondering what had come over him. But really, why must everyone assume he was always a bastard? Even in bed? Well, he supposed that was because he _was_ always that way. And he liked him that way. He'd stay that way. But this time he was taking it slow. Not to say that he was getting soft or anything. Because hell would freeze over with rice pudding before that happened, he knew. No, he had another thing in mind. It did not involve paying attention only to himself and then killing the woman—or in several occasions, a man—afterward. No, he had another agony for Lust, and it seemed to be working to his advantage. Oh yes, from his observing this sin pressed against him—and he'd had lost of time for prior spying—Envy had noticed something. And oh, he was putting that to test. Why not? May as well go all out.

He picked back up on his twist-like rub to Lust's clitoris, all the while pushing himself into her deeply, but slowly. And it was taking everything in him not to loose it like usual and fuck her till she collapsed, like his usual 'lovers'. Paying no heed to their requests, begs, or in some cases refusals. Only doing what his body wanted. This time he was trying something new, and damn it, he was determined to succeed.

Lust squirmed and gave a small whimper, quickly followed by incoherent words of yearning. Her walls were about to try strangling him, Envy knew. It would be any second now. He really loved that feeling, that too tight but just so right fit and squeeze, and oh was Lust ever tight to begin with. He just wished her body would cave in already. He wanted it. And Envy always gets what he wants. He began to rub a bit quicker, as if it would also hurry Lust. To no shock whatsoever, it worked. It always did, Envy thought, grunting and pressing his forehead to the center of the woman's throat. Woman were so simple in many ways.

She moaned, her whole body jerking in a dance that only her nervous system knew. Poor body just couldn't seem to keep up, and Envy was no help whatsoever, as he was currently busy helping himself to the screaming walls of _lust_.

It took only a moment for her to come down from the high, only to pant and ask for more. Oh yes, definitely, she definitely had the right name for her sin.

Envy bit down maybe a bit too hard on her shoulder blade. She groaned and thrust her hips against his frantically as he hit a spot that seemed to get her wailing. But although he would keep doing so, he had no intensions of doing what he knew she really wanted.

"You're…going to slow," she moaned. "Faster."

He chuckled huskily into her ear, and then took it between his lips to suck in an agonizingly sexy way. "Heh." He moved from her ear, letting the lobe go with a quite, squish sound, and licked her neck. Lust jerked, mewing. "Oh, and what if," he grunted, "I like torturing you like this? Huh, Lust?"

For all she seemed to be trying, Lust couldn't manage to roll her eyes. She could only cling to him and call out to the sudden shock of pleasure that shot through her body. Envy would know; he'd felt his own pang of ecstasy.

"Oh, please," she breathed somewhat mockingly, after the wave subsided only slightly, continuing in smaller, separate shocks that caused her walls to tighten around him. "You're only torturing yourself—…Envy!"

He smiled against her neck as the sin faltered in her desperate attempt to fool him into quickening, only to call out his 'name' and clutch against him, hips trying desperately to move faster than he was allowing. "Ah-ah-ah," he clicked his tongue. "You're getting ahead of the game…Lust."

She shivered as her name fell off of his lips and against her neck, and Envy chuckled at her. He himself wasn't all sure if it had been to poke fun at her, or what, but she seemed to have liked it, either way. Fine with him. He began suckling on her heated flesh, tilting her back so that he could lick the cleft between her collar bones. She gasped when he nipped at her neck, above her pulse, sharp teeth scratching the surface.

Curling her toes, Lust wiggled.

The feeling it caused made Envy jerk, snapping his head back to look at her lidded eyes. He liked to be in control but this game of torcher was getting old for poor Lust, and she was damned determined to end it and get what she wanted, he saw. Bold. She should know that he wasn't going to allow that. Stupid woman. Why were women so damned pushy?

"Mmm," he hummed taking her lips with his and sucking them brutally. "I hate you…"

The female sin hissed through her teeth and sharpened her nails into his back. Envy gave a pissed ouch and slammed into her roughly once, on purpose, of course. Because of the pain it caused to her cervix—for, Envy had discovered, she was made just as any mortal he had fucked—Lust yelled and spat on him.

"The feeling's...ah!...Mutual!" she nearly growled, grinding against him.

That was it. He had had it with her and this gentle game. She was too much of an annoyance in bed. Didn't want to do things his way, and he didn't like that. Or maybe he did. Whatever.

He slammed her back against the headboard with a thud, clearly fed up with the slowness and gentleness himself. Lust called out and kicked behind them, causing the sheets to fly off the bed, leaving them bare. Envy's left arm lifted and shot out to steady them and the desire filled, sinful woman wrapped her arms around his neck. With the hand on her hip, Envy snaked it up her thigh, gripped, and forcer her to arch her leg higher. Lust called out what Envy assumed had been meant as his name, but instead came out as a bunch of jumbled syllables, and he rested his hand forcefully on her hip once more. The bed thumped the wall perhaps a bit too loudly.

She moaned, raking her hands through his hair, and Envy thought that he really wanted her to stop messing with his mane. Really, it was rather distracting. He was no puppy trying to get petted, for fuck's sake. He rumbled something that she either didn't hear or paid no attention to. Stupid. Maybe he _should_ try to kill her afterward. Play a game of cat and mouse. The thought was actually somewhat appealing, seeing as he figured, since neither could kill one another, it would likely end…well…in a very similar position to now. Or so one could only hope.

Slowing himself down, Envy pulled out so that only the tip of his penis was inside of her. He narrowed his eyes, forcing her to look at him when she continued to close her own orbs and mew things he didn't really care to make out, but liked all that same. He gave up on making her look at his eyes and leaned down to her ear. His breath feathered across her skin. "It's like I said," he panted, still and prepared to end their bedroom dance, "you really live up to your name."

Her eyes opened and she turned her face to look at him. Her cheek bumped his ear and he brought his face up and over, finally managing to get a look at her red eyes. Lavender met crimson and the skinner of the two sins licked the other's top lip. She whimpered and he dipped his tongue into her nearly scorching mouth. He thought that he must have explored every inch of her mouth, and she his, before they settled for stopping the spit swap. Her wet lips relaxed against his chin and his to her forehead.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked in more of a breath, brow furrowed and confused.

"I'm not."

Envy hummed in the back of his throat and thrust forward, his penis slamming into her entrance with force that made her drop her jaw, unable to make a sound. He grunted, jaw clenched and body tensing. The warm fluids mingled and spilled down Lust's buttocks, smearing as Envy pulled out and fell beside of her. He looked over and watched her slide down the bed, trembling and staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Licking his lips, the sin calmed his breathing. It didn't take him all that long. Of course, he hadn't really stopped it completely, he just had a special reason for suddenly sitting up and standing from the bed.

Lust lolled her head to the side, pupils dilated. "You…but I…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget about you, Lust?" Envy asked. He chuckled as she began baring her teeth at him. "I'm sure you can take care of that."

And so, gathering his things as the angered and shocked, still hadn't got her rocks off the second time woman sat up and glared at him, Envy dressed and made his graceful exit. Oh yes, he had satisfied his curiosity, but that in turn had only caused something new to come to mind.

Now that he 'owed' her, perhaps he could manage to worm his way in again…

---------------------------------------------

**Read:**_I really hope there aren't aton of mistakes on this chapter. you see, I had to use plain old note pad because of...well, the stupid program that I normally use is on some wierd fritz...I apologize for what mistakes you most likely had to read through. I looked it over twice myself, but I know I probably missed a bit.  
_


End file.
